taylornationfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor
About Taylor Taylor Alison Swift is an american singer, songwriter & actress. Taylor was born on the 13'th December 1989. Taylor has a net worth of over 320$ Million Product Endorsments While promoting her debut album, Swift appeared as the face of Verizon Wireless' Mobile Music campaign.345 In the Fearless era, she launched a l.e.i.sundress range at Wal-Mart,346 and designed American Greetings cards and Jakks Pacific dolls.347348 She became a spokesperson for the National Hockey League's (NHL) Nashville Predators and Sony Cyber-shot digital cameras.349350 In the Speak Now era, she released a special edition of her album through Target.351 Swift became a CoverGirl spokesmodel,352 and launched two Elizabeth Arden fragrances—Wonderstruck and Wonderstruck Enchanted.353 While promoting her fourth album, Red, Swift offered exclusive album promotions through Target,354 Papa John's Pizza,355 and Walgreens.356 She became a spokesmodel for Diet Coke and Keds sneakers,357 released her third Elizabeth Arden fragrance named Taylor by Taylor Swift,358 and continued her partnerships with Sony Electronics and American Greetings.359360 Swift also partnered with the companies AirAsia361 and Qantas362 during the Red Tour. These acted as the official airlines for the Australian and Asian legs, and Cornetto sponsored the Asian leg of the tour.363 While promoting 1989, Swift had tie-ins with Subway, Keds, Target and Diet Coke.364 In 2014, Swift released her fourth fragrance, Incredible Things.365 In 2016, Swift signed a multi-year deal with AT&T;366 she later headlined DirecTV's Super Saturday Night, the night prior to the 2017 Super Bowl. While promoting Reputation, Swift released a series of behind the scenes videos showing the album recording process through DirecTV.367 In 2018, Swift released two commercials for AT&T.368369 The same year, Swift partnered with Fujifilm on a special-edition autographed Instax camera, which includes a selfie-mode and double exposure.370371 Philanthrophy Swift's philanthropic efforts have been recognized by the Do Something Awardsand the Tennessee Disaster Services.295296 She has also received The Big Help Award for her "dedication to helping others" and "inspiring others through action",297 and the Ripple of Hope Award because of her "dedication to advocacy at such a young age … Taylor is just the kind of woman we want our daughters to be".298 In 2008, she donated $100,000 to the Red Cross to help the victims of the Iowa flood of 2008.299 Swift has performed in charity reliefs including Sydney's Sound Relief concert.300 She also recorded a song for the Hope for Haiti Now album.301 In response to the May 2010 Tennessee floods, Swift donated $500,000 during a telethon hosted by WSMV.302 In 2011, Swift used a dress rehearsal of her Speak Now tour as a benefit concert for victims of recent tornadoes in the United States, raising more than $750,000.303 In 2012, Swift supported Architecture for Humanity's Restore the Shore MTV telethon in the aftermath of Hurricane Sandy.304 In 2016, she made donations to the Louisiana flood relief and Dolly Parton Fire Fund.305306 Swift is a supporter of the arts and donated $75,000 to Nashville's Hendersonville High School in 2010 to help refurbish the school auditorium.307In 2012, she pledged $4 million to fund the building of a new education center at the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum in Nashville.308 Also in 2012, Swift partnered with textbook rental company Chegg to donate $60,000 to the music departments of six US colleges.309 Swift also promotes children's literacy. In 2009, she donated $250,000 to various schools around the country for improvement of education.310 Her other endeavors to promote literacy include donating 6,000 Scholastic books to Reading Public Library, Pennsylvania;311 14,000 books to Nashville Public Library, Tennessee;3122,000 Scholastic books to the Reading Hospital Child Health Center's early literacy program;313 and 25,000 books to New York City schools in 2015.314 In 2007, she launched a campaign to protect children from online predators, in partnership with the Tennessee Association of Chiefs of Police.315 In 2009, Swift recorded a Sound Matters public service announcement (PSA) to make listeners aware of the importance of listening "responsibly" to prevent hearing impairment.316 Swift has donated items for auction to several charities, including: the Elton John AIDS Foundation, the UNICEF Tap Project, MusiCares, and Feeding America.317 As a recipient of the Academy of Country Music's Entertainer of the Year in 2011, Swift donated $25,000 to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, Tennessee.318 In 2012, Swift participated in the Stand Up to Cancer telethon, performing "Ronan", a song she wrote in memory of a four-year-old boy who died of neuroblastoma. The song was made available for digital download with all proceeds donated to cancer-related charities.319 In 2014, she donated $100,000 to the V Foundation for Cancer Research,320 and $50,000 to Children's Hospital of Philadelphia.321 She made private visits to hospitals to meet with sick patients and to support them.322 Swift has encouraged young people to volunteer in their local communities as part of Global Youth Service Day.323 In 2018, she collaborated with 300 women in Hollywood to set up the Time's Upinitiative to protect women from harassment and discrimination,324 and donated $100,000 to its legal defense fund.325 On May 7, 2018, the day before her Reputation Stadium Tour kicked off, Swift invited 2,000 foster and adopted children to a dress rehearsal at Glendale, Arizona.326 Later that year, Swift made a surprise appearance at a benefit concert in New York City raising money for LGBT equality.327 In April 2019, Swift donated $113,000 to the LGBT organization Tennessee Equality Project.328 Politics During the 2008 presidential campaign, Swift promoted the Every Woman Counts campaign, aimed at engaging women in the political process, and was one of many country stars to record a PSA for the Vote (For Your) Country campaign.329 She stated: "I don't think it's my job to try and influence people which way they should vote."14 Following Barack Obama's inauguration, she told Rolling Stone that she supported the president: "I've never seen this country so happy about a political decision in my entire time of being alive. I'm so glad this was my first election."330 In a 2012 interview, Swift remarked that in spite of keeping herself "as educated and informed as possible", she does not discuss politics, fearing that it might influence other people.331 Writing about media pressure on Swift to publicly take political stances, Politico called Swift "studiously apolitical".332 Swift has spent time with the Kennedy family333 and has spoken of her admiration for Ethel Kennedy.222 Swift is also a feminist.334 She has spoken out against LGBT discrimination.335 Following the 2008 murder of Larry King, she recorded a GLSEN PSA to combat hate crimes.336 On the first anniversary of King's death, Swift told Seventeen that her parents taught her "never to judge others based on whom they love, what color their skin is, or their religion".337The music video for Swift's anti-bullying song "Mean" deals in part with homophobia in high schools; the video was nominated for an MTV VMA social activism award in 2011.338339 The New York Times believes she is part of "a new wave of young (and mostly straight) women who are providing the soundtrack for a generation of gay fans coming to terms with their identity in a time of turbulent and confusing cultural messages".338 Prior to the 2018 midterm elections, Swift endorsed candidates for public office for the first time, declaring her support for two Democratic candidates:340341Congressman Jim Cooper for re-election to the House of Representatives, and former Governor of Tennessee Phil Bredesen for election to the Senate. She spoke out against Bredesen's opponent, Republican Congresswoman Marsha Blackburn, stating that her voting record "appalled" and "terrified" her. She expressed her desire for LGBT rights and gender and racial equality, and condemned systemic racism.342 Vote.org, mentioned in Swift's post, reported that 65,000 people registered to vote in the 24 hours following Swift's post, an unprecedented surge even accounting for usual registration increases as deadlines approach.343344 During Swift's acceptance speech for Artist of the Year at the American Music Awards of 2018, she encouraged her fans to vote in the 2018 midterm elections.198